A toll-free telephone number may refer to a special telephone number that is free for the calling party, with the cost of the call instead being applied to an account of a party sponsoring the call. Similarly, a toll-free data service may refer to a network service where a network operator updates an account of a campaign owner that sponsors the toll-free data service, rather than updating an account of an end user that uses the toll-free data service.